Warriors The Other Clans
by Avatar2016
Summary: Four clans, Barnclan, Pondclan, Marshclan and Fieldclan each have one kit that is involved in a prophecy that will forever changer the clans and generations to come. Rated T to be safe.
1. Barnclan Chapter One

**AN: I hope you enjoy the story, Warriors- The Other Clans. Please review when you finish this chapter. :) Thanks. **

**(Request a short story, one-shot or songfic at my other story in my profile.)**

**(Sorry it's short, the next few chapters may be longer.) **

**Introduction~Barnclan~**

The rain was falling lightly, drumming along the roof of the old barn. But inside it was dry and warm, despite the chill of a Greenleaf night. Past the cracked glass of the window there were many signs that twolegs lived very close. No other clan anywhere would feel this comfortable near twolegs. Only Barnclan dared to raise their clan on the upper floor of the red wooden barn. The farm where the barn was located was still used everyday by the twolegs. They go by everyday but never bother the cats. They even leave food out at night. But even this clan should be careful around twolegs.

**Chapter One~Barnclan~ **

"**I got you Ashstar!" yowled **the young tabby kit, barreling over her brother. "No," he protested back leaping to his feet, "You'll never kill me!" Dawnkit growled at him and chased him across the camp. They were nearing the elders den but they didn't notice. Ashkit glanced behind his shoulder to see where Dawnkit was and crashed into Shadefur, the elder. The old cat hissed as Ashkit jumped off him and fell into Dawnkit. "Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" Ashkit, who was already back to playing with Dawnkit, spun around and mumbled, "Sorry."

Redspot walked over to them. Instead of scolding the kits he purred delightedly. "You kits should be apprentices now. You've been disturbing the elders ever since you were out of the nursery." Whitekit then bounded over from her hiding place up top some crates. She was there watching her siblings play fight, and then crash into the elders. Whitekit usually didn't play with them a lot. There wasn't a lot of room and she didn't like disturbing the elders. Hopefully the elders would be a bit kinder when she was an apprentice.

Just then Bluestreak came trotting over as she did almost everyday to retrieve her kits. "I'm sorry Shadefur, I can't ever keep them near the nursery." She apologized while rounding up Whitekit and her siblings. The elder grunted in reply, "I should be used to it by now." Spiderleaf was more fond of kits and he twitched his black tipped whiskers in amusement. "Kits will be kits."

Bluestreak wrapped her tail around her kits and began walking towards the nursery. Whitekit dropped into a crouch and crept up behind Dawnkit. She twitched her tail in anticipation and pounced on her sister. Dawnkit squealed and rolled over on top of Whitekit, trapping her. "I learned that from Mousepaw." She stated excitedly as Whitekit scrambled to her paws, silently vowing that she would get Dawnkit back. "I almost had you!" Bluestreaks voice sounded from up ahead. "Come here!" Dawnkit hurried away towards the nursery. Whitekit ran after her. She passed Foxstar, her ginger furred leader, who was talking with Lion-nose, one of the younger warriors. Bluestreak sat outside the nursery, which was a large crate with a twoleg thing on top of it. A few broken boards allowed access into it. Ashkit's tail continued to twitch impatiently as his dark green eyes kept looking up at the roof of the barn.

Bluestreak spoke up, "I have some very important news to tell you." Dawnkit squealed with happiness. "What is it?!?" Bluestreak purred, pride glowing in her eyes. "You are all going to have your apprentice ceremonies later today." Dawnkit jumped up into the air , squealing with happiness. "Today? Really? Who's my mentor? Who? Did Foxstar pick yet?" Bluestreak sighed and nodded. "As noisy as you have been," Her gaze flickered towards Dawnkit, "I'm going to miss you." Whitekit felt a slight pang of loneliness, but that feeling was overcome with excitement. Being apprentices meant they could finally leave camp and explore the outside. She would also be training to become a warrior that fought to defend her clan. Dawnkit sat down beside Whitekit, grooming herself. Whitekit watched as Dawnkit stopped licking herself and looked towards the medicine cat den. Whitekit whispered to Dawnkit, "Do you really want to be a warrior?" Dawnkit responded, not taking her gaze off the medicine cat den, "I'm not sure."

Dawnkit walked into the medicine cat den, another crate that nearly has no boards on one side, making an easy access to injured or sick cats. Inside there are twoleg things that Rosestem uses to put the herbs.

"Hi Rosestem." Dawnkit greeted, sitting down near the entrance and watching as the medicine cat sorted through leaves and berries.

"Hello Dawnkit, I heard you're going to become an apprentice soon…who do you think will be your mentor?"

The kit looked behind her shoulder, looking at the patrol that was about to leave. "I'm not sure, there are so many."

Rosestem nodded and pointed her tail towards a leaf. "Can you get me that herb, don't eat any of it."

Dawnkit focused her attention again and padded over to the small leaf. She bent down her head, smelling a delicious smell coming from it. "Is that catmint?" She asked as she carefully picked up the leaf and put it in the correct pile.

The older cat nodded, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Do you know what it is used for?"

Dawnkit replied with an unsure mew, "To treat greencough, right?"

The tabby cat looked up in surprise and then purred in delight. "Yes, it is in fact." She picked up a stem with a few berries still clinging onto it. "Do you know what this is?"

Dawnkit leaned forward, peering at the berries. "Juniper?"

Rosestem smiled and placed the juniper berries back in its place. "That's right. Did Spiderleaf tell you any of this?"

Dawnkit nodded eagerly, the elder had once been the clans' medicine cat until his apprentice, Rosestem, took his place. She had been near the elders when Spiderleaf had been telling her his stories about being a medicine cat. He had also told her some herbs and what they looked like. "They are good for…I think I forgot."

Rosestem tilted her head, "You think?"

Dawnkit shrugged shyly. "I'm not sure what it is…"

"Don't be afraid to speak, even if you think it's wrong or not good enough. Who knows, it could be right."

Dawnkit looked up, watching the medicine cat with hopeful eyes. "Ok, I think the juniper berries are good for… treating a bellyache?"

Rosestem smiled, "Yes."


	2. Pondclan Chapter One

**AN:** Still a short chapter, all of the first ones is going to be short. :(

**Introduction~Pondclan~**

A black cat's pelt stood out slightly against the early morning sky. Next to the black one was another cat, a sand colored she-cat. They both sat together, watching the sky, watching Starclan. Behind them, far away, was the Pondclan camp. A slight hollow with bushes growing around it and a few in it. Trees stood tall around it, protecting it against other clans and predators. The black cat stood up suddenly, its tail lashing back and forth excitedly. "Sandstar. It has come."

**Chapter One~Pondclan~**

Three kits crouched together, underneath the dark shade of a blackberry bush. The thorns pricked the gray kit's pelt but it ignored it, they were stalking prey. In front of them was a large crow, picking its way through the leaves, grabbing a seed with its pointed beak and then tossing it back down to the ground. It shoved its beak into the leaves and pulled out a small bug. It ate the bug quickly and then went back to scavenging.

The gray kit crept forward, pressing through the pointy thorns of the bush. The black bird turned around and searched the leaves to its right. The small kit took careful steps forward, watching where it placed its steps. It kept walking until it was paw-steps from the bird.

The kit's tail twitched excitedly and the kit suddenly leaped onto the bird. The crow, startled, turned its head around to attack the kit. The kit hissed and sunk its small teeth into the birds large, thick, feathers. The crow spread out its wings and took off into the air, the kit lost its hold and fell to the ground.

"Wolfkit!" The two other kits crawled out from under the bush and rushed to the other kit. "Are you ok?" The light brown tabby tom asked.

Wolfkit stood up, shaking his pelt to get rid of leaves and dirt. "I'm fine Brackenkit." He looked into the sky, trying to find the bird again. "I almost had it too."

Then a distressed call came from a little ways away. "Wolfkit! Thunderkit! Brackenkit!"

Thunderkit glanced towards the sound. "I think we have to go now…"

Wolfkit nodded and ran after the sound. "We're right here!" He called, hoping their mother could hear him. A calico she-cat came running from another direction.

"Oh good, you're safe." She looked around the clearing they were in and responded sternly, "Where are Thunderkit and Brackenkit?"

Two kits came running up behind. "We're right here!" The two large kits came running over to there mother. "Wolfkit almost caught a crow!" Thunderkit bragged while flicking his tail over to his brother.

Their mother shook her head and looked behind her. "You three should be going back to camp, you know you shouldn't be out here until you're apprentices."

The kits looked down at their paws, they each mumbled "Sorry" and then followed the she-cat back to camp. As they entered camp Sandstar came up to them.

"Where were they, Hazelmoon?"

She looked towards the tunnel through the bushes where the camp entrance was. "They were off trying to catch a crow. Thunderkit says Wolfkit almost had it."

The leader gave the kits a thoughtful look, his gaze resting on Wolfkit. "You will all make great warriors one day." He swiftly turned his head away from them, looking at tree stump where he addressed the clan. "Come here, all of you." He beckoned the kits to follow him with his tail and walked towards the tree stump. With a great leap he jumped onto the tall stump where a great tree once stood. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Tree Stump."

Cats walked out of their dens, ears pricked forward in interest of what was happening. Wolfkit stared up at his leader, wondering what was happening. Once all the cats were sitting, watching their leader, Sandstar called, "I have called you all here today to make three kits into apprentices. They are six moons old and eager enough to begin training." He looked down at Wolfkit first. "Come here, little one."

Wolfkit ran over to the base of the stump where Sandstar sat. His leader continued, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. He would like to become a noble warrior of Pondclan, but first must become an apprentice. Wolfkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw.

Sandstar gazed around the cats in the front before continuing, "Tigershadow, you will train Wolfpaw. Leopardfang was your mentor. I hope her strength and kindness will pass through you to your first apprentice."

Thunderpaw kept his eyes on his mentor, Firepool. He was showing him how to hunt. "Watch me." His mentor dropped into a crouch, still watching Thunderpaw. "See how my tail isn't moving and isn't dragging along the ground. And be careful when you're stalking the prey, your paw steps might startle it. Now you try."

Thunderpaw nodded and lowered his body into a crouch. He lifted his tail, trying to keep it from twitching. He took a step forward, watching where his paw steps fell and if they made any noise. "Don't watch your paws; keep an eye on the prey." Firepool pushed the ball of moss forward, the 'prey'.

The apprentice nodded again and lifted his head, staring intently at the moss. He crept forward, whiskers quivering excitedly. Thunderpaw pounced on the 'prey' and sunk his teeth into the soft moss.

"Good job. Now try that again."

After training on the ball of moss, Firepool decided to go back to camp. Thunderpaw trotted behind his mentor and continued to sniff the air, trying to figure out which smells were which. There was a wet, muddy smell drifting west of them. He assumed it was Marshclan. Another smell suddenly hit the air. He had smelled it before in camp, but this was fresher. "I think I smell mouse." He called out to his mentor, stopping and tracing where the scent was.

He poked his head through some tall, leafy ferns and saw a light brown deer mouse. He slid the rest of his body through the ferns quietly as he could and crept up on the prey. Thunderpaw pictured the mouse as the ball of moss he was just practicing on moments ago. _Ok, tail off ground, not moving, careful of your paw steps, watch the prey… I think I got it. _He stood still momentarily and then jumped on the mouse in one, short leap. The prey squeaked in terror until Thunderpaw bit down on the mouse's neck and killed it.

"Great job! Did you get it?" Firepool called from behind the ferns. Thunderpaw brought his catch out to his mentor. "You caught a mouse on your first day! Nice work, Thunderpaw. Now lets bring that back to camp."


	3. MarshclanChapter One

**Thanks to Moore12, my first reviewer! Here's the first chapter for Marshclan. Review when you finish reading this!**

**Introduction~Marshclan~**

High in the branches of a tree was a cat, watching over the territory, guarding it. Below was a camp for a clan. It was a large clearing with a stream running right through the middle. The stream then ran into a pond which has now turned into more of a swamp. Beavers used to live there but were driven out by the clan. The territory includes a pond, a forest, a meadow, a stream and a gathering place for all the clans. They take pride in their territory and don't tolerate intruders lightly.

**Chapter One~Marshclan~**

A black kit ran towards the fresh-kill pile and leaped on top of it. A yowled reply came from another, "Watch out Shadowkit!" The tiny kit looked up and jumped off the pile in terror. Standing in front of him was Roseclaw, his mother.

"Shadowkit, Riverkit, please stop chasing each other around the fresh-kill pile. It gets the prey dirty and it's disrespectful."

Shadowkit looked down at the cold dirt ground of the Marshclan camp and replied in a quiet mew, "I'm sorry."

"Good, now come on, back to the nursery."

Shadowkit nodded and followed his mother, Riverkit trailing behind. When they returned to the bracken made nursery, Foxkit smiled at them. "Did you get caught?" She asked a little too loudly.  
Roseclaw glared down at her. "You knew? You should have told me."

Foxkit looked up at her mother innocently and replied in a soft mew, "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were actually going to do it. I would have told you."

Roseclaw purred and stroked Foxkit with her tail. "Ok, as long as you didn't do anything."

Shadowkit scowled and walked away with Riverkit to the back of the nursery where Darkshadow was lying. "Hello kits." She greeted them, stretching out. She was expecting kits soon and Shadowkit and his siblings would be leaving the nursery to begin their apprenticeship.

"Hi Darkshadow." Shadowkit replied in a bored sounding voice.

"Not much to do?" She asked, gazing at him with caring eyes.

"Yes..." He meowed, his tail twitching from the thought of leaving camp to explore.

She glanced at him warily. "Don't get any ideas, you'll be an apprentice soon so you won't be stuck in camp for much longer."

Shadowkit sighed and turned his head towards the nursery entrance, looking at the cloudy, gray sky. "Looks like it will be raining soon." He muttered, changing the subject.

"She nodded and watched the sky with him. "Don't worry, your freedom will come soon."

Thistlestar walked out of his den, which was an old part of a beaver lodge. The pond had dried up in this part of Marshclan's territory and became the new camp when their last one was flooded. He entered the nursery and shared a few words with Roseclaw before walking over to Riverkit. "It's time for your apprentice ceremony." The gray tabby meowed quietly.

Riverkit gasped and for once was speechless. She thought that her apprentice ceremony would be in a few days. She was very anxious to leave though, to explore the marsh her clan was named for.

"Riverkit!" Her brother mewed excitedly, running over to her and skidding to a stop before he hit her. "I can't believe we're going to be apprentices!"

Riverkit replied, "I know! I've always wanted to explore outside camp….I wonder what it's like." She looked out the entrance of the den with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Shadowkit! Riverkit! I want you two to look presentable to the clan." Their mother called from outside. The two kits ran outside, pushing each other out of the way. Their mother started licking Riverkit quickly, meowing to her between licks, "I'm glad you're becoming apprentices, you'll stay out of trouble and I won't have to watch you."

Riverkit look up at her silver tabby mother. "Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I will." Roseclaw glanced over at Foxkit whose pelt was smooth and shining in the little sunlight.

Thistlestar came over and spoke quietly to Foxkit who hurried away to the base of his den. He then walked over to Riverkit. "Go over to where Foxkit is."

Riverkit nodded excitedly and raced over to Foxkit. She sat down next to her before standing back up and starting to pace. Not a strand of Foxkit's fur was standing up and her tail was neatly wrapped around her paws. Her eyes were fixed on Thistlestar who was trotting over to them with Shadowkit close behind.

Thistlestar leaped on top of the den and yowled, "All of those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath beaver-den for an important clan meeting."

Riverkit watched as the many cats came walking out of their dens, then sitting in front of her and looking up at their leader.

Thistlestar gracefully jumped down and stood in front of the clan. "I have called you all here today to make these three young kits into apprentices. They have been waiting for six moons and are old enough to begin their training."

He sighed quietly and he turned around to face the kits. Riverkit shivered in excitement. She was no longer going to be a kit who everyone thought were annoying and troublesome.

"Shadowkit, step forward." The leader beckoned her brother to step forward and she felt slightly disappointed in not being able to get apprenticed first. Then she was surprised that Foxkit wasn't going first. She watched as the leader gave her brother his apprentice name. She admired Thistlestar and all leaders. What would it be like to have the power to turn an apprentice into a warrior? A loner into a clan member? A kit into an apprentice?

She was brought out of her thoughts when the leader stepped towards her. "Come forward, Riverkit."


	4. Fieldclan Chapter One

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little shorter than the others though. :)**

**Introduction~Fieldclan~**

The sky was turned into a sea of red when the sun set behind the hills where a clan of cats lived. Fieldclan, a fast and loyal clan that made their camp in the forest but lived in the hills, were hunting. A silver tom with a ringed tail leads the patrol with two nearly invisible black cats trailing behind. Then, he stopped beneath a huge tree with twisted branches. There were only leaves on the bottom branches of the tree and those were beginning to fall due to the changing of seasons. The cats called this time leaf-fall.

**Chapter One~Fieldclan~**

A large, tabby kit sprinted across the clearing of camp. He could hear two others coming up behind him, leaves crackling beneath their paws. One of them stopped for a brief moment and suddenly Dusk-kit was pinned against the cold, ground. "I got you Dusk-kit! You thought you could actually beat me in a race."

Dusk-kit looked up at his pure white sister, Icekit. "You cheated! You didn't win."

His other sibling, Windkit, ran over, out of breath. "No, I won! You two were too busy playing on the ground."

Icekit stood up and faced Windkit. "I wanted to prove to _him_," She flicked her tail angrily at Dusk-kit, "that I can actually win a race."

Windkit rolled his eyes. "You'll never be the messenger cat apprentice." That's what all the kits, only Dusk-kit and his siblings wanted to be. Only one of them could be chosen though.

A shadow loomed over them and Dusk-kit gazed up to see the pure black messenger, Ravenwing. "Why do you say that?" She asked in a challenging voice, sitting own while the kits gathered around her.

Windkit meowed boldly, "Because Icekit is the slowest. She can barely be called a Fieldclan cat."

Ravenwing glared at the kit. "Don't say that, I know that Raccoonstar and your mother won't like knowing you said that."

Windkit continued to bravely stare at the messenger, clearly challenging her to prove him wrong.

Ravenwing watched the kit for a few more moments then flicked her tail sharply. "You three will become apprentices soon," She began, changing the subject. "Raccoonstar was telling me it would be today. He gave me my apprentice." She looked at each kit, her gaze resting on Icekit for a moment.

"Who is it?" Windkit asked, running over and sitting at her paws, gazing up at her face.

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied and turned her head towards the silver Fieldclan leader walking towards them. "Hello Raccoonstar." She greeted him.

The leader nodded and focused his attention on the three kits in front of him. "It's time for your apprentice ceremonies." He meowed quietly but loud enough for the kits to hear.

Windkit dashed over to the Orange Rock, nearly pushing over Icekit. Dusk-kit followed behind and Icekit charged ahead of him, trying to prove her brother wrong about her speed.

A long-haired she-cat with shining black fur, Darkheart, met them at the rock. "Slow down," She told them quietly, her eyes staring straight ahead at Raccoonstar who was trotting quickly towards them. The leader sprang onto the rock where he made important announcements. _What is it like to be up there? _Windkit thought.

"Cats of Fieldclan," Raccoonstar began. Cats began to emerge from their dens. "gather around Orange Rock."

Windkit stood trembling as all of Fieldclan sat in front of him. Although nervous, he was excited by the fact that he was going to be an apprentice. There weren't any apprentices yet, that left the younger warriors to the apprentice duties. Flamestep and Bramblepelt weren't very happy about that.

"Cats of Fieldclan. I have called you all here today to make three kits into apprentices. They are six moons old and need to be made into apprentices." Raccoonstar leaped down from the rock and stood in front of Windkit. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young kit. He would like to become a warrior of Fieldclan. But before that, he must train as an apprentice."

In the crowd of cats, one shape stepped through to the front. Ravenwing. "Windkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Windpaw. Ravenwing, you will mentor Windpaw. You are the swift messenger of Fieldclan and you need an apprentice. Teach your apprentice everything you know. Brokenleg was your mentor. I hope his knowledge and strength will pass from you into Windpaw."


End file.
